Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
Dozens or hundreds of integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The individual dies are singulated by sawing the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual dies are then packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, or in other types of packaging, for example.
One type of packaging for semiconductor devices is referred to as a bump on trace (BOT) package. Solder bumps are formed on dies of a semiconductor wafer, and the dies are singulated. Die or “flip chips” are attached or soldered to traces on the BOT packages using a solder reflow process. A molding underfill (MUF) may be dispensed into the gap between the semiconductor chip and the package component to reduce cracking in solder bumps or solder balls, wherein cracks are typically caused by thermal stresses. The package component may be an interposer that includes metal connections for routing electrical signals between opposite sides. The chip may be bonded to the interposer through direct metal bonding, solder bonding, or the like. In some situations, the dies are bonded to a larger substrate which may then be sawed into individual packages.